Never Enough  RPFF Number One
by anonononon
Summary: I am an avid follower of the Degrassi Tumblr Roleplayers. I love them so much that I decided to make fan fictions about them.


**Clarebeear, TheDarcyEdwards, DeclansDeliciousEyebrows**

Servers and maids bustled around the condo as Darcy and Clare stood completely still in the middle of the living room, marveling at the madness.  
"You sure know how to throw a party." Darcy said, putting one arm over her sisters shoulders. The two hadn't been lucky enough to see each other much because their parents fighting had driven them both out of the house.  
"No, you're boyfriend knows how to throw a party. I just knew he was the right guy to ask." Clare corrected and then they both jumped as Declan slid up behind them, taking Darcy by the waist.  
"I'm not her boyfriend Clare." Declan said with a smile "You two need to go have fun. All this preparation must be boring you to death." Declan rested his chin on top of Darcy's head and basked in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Across the room he heard Fiona shouting at one of the caterers. He raised his eyebrows and slid away from Darcy "That's my cue." He pulled out his wallet and handed Darcy a small wad of cash.  
Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand and she was about to protest when Declan began walking away "You need to do some sisterly bonding anyway." He said to both of them as he made a beeline for his sister, who was now poking the portly man in the chest while reprimanding him for something. Darcy switched her gaze back and forth between Clare, Declan, and the money.  
"What?" She said and Darcy bit her lip as she thought.  
"We can't just take the money Clare."  
"Obviously we won't spend all of it. Even if we did I doubt Declan would give a shit." Clare argued and Darcy sighed in defeat as she grabbed her coat.  
"Fine, we can get lunch and something to wear tonight but that's it."  
"Whatever you say, mom." Clare did a little dance as she grabbed her coat as well. Honestly she didn't like taking the money either but she knew that money wasn't something Declan worried about. Besides, he was right, they did need to spend some time together.

**DeclansDeliciousEyebrows, PrincessCoyne, BooyahItsAdam**

"Fi, calm down." Declan said, putting on hand on his sisters shoulder "Can I ask what the problem is?" He directed this question to the server but Fiona answered  
"These people are incompetent and they're causing me to have an anxiety attack." That's when Declan noticed that her face was flushed and her breathing was short.  
"Fiona, just go relax, I'll handle this." He said calmly and Fiona sighed as she walked off to her room "I'm sorry, my sisters going through a… rough patch." Declan said to the man in front of him and then walked hurriedly in the direction that Fiona had gone. "Fiona?" He called outside of her door and he heard something fall to the floor. Declan opened the door to see Adam looking like a dear caught in the headlights, pulling on his sweatshirt.  
Declan's jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists before he took a deep breath. "Can we talk?" He said through gritted teeth looking past Adam, at Fiona, and she walked out of the room, smiling politely.  
"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"What the hell is Adam doing in your room? How did he even get in here without me knowing?" Declan asked, half yelling and half whispering.  
"Well he came in around the time you and Darcy went to bed so that might be why." She fired back at him and he grimaced at her.  
"That's different."  
"How is it different?" Fiona asked, laughing at her brother "Because you're a guy or because you've known Darcy for a week?"  
"Because all Darcy and I were doing was sleeping"  
"So were we! You honestly think that I would do something like that with you in the next room?" Fiona shouted and Declan smiled nervously at a passing maid.  
"Adam is young, and so are you."  
"We're twins Declan!" She screeched and then Adam poked his head out of the door.  
"I think I'm going to meet Eli, I'll see you at the party." He said and Fiona kissed him on the cheek, linking her arm through his.  
"This is my house too Declan. If we're going to instate a no sleepover rule then it will apply to both of us." Fiona said sassily as she walked Adam to the door. Declan breathed heavily through his nose and knew he had been beaten. Trusting guys with his sister was not something Declan did well. He needed to talk to Adam.

**BooyahItsAdam, EliGoldsworthyAtYourService**

Eli opened the door that Adam was knocking on violently and he burst inside "Would it be totally out of line to say I think I may have pissed my pants?" Adam said and Eli gave him a puzzled look.  
"If you don't elaborate, yes."  
"Declan found me in Fiona's room." He announced as he collapsed on to Eli's couch.  
"And you're alive?" Eli joked "Dude, does this jacket match my pants?" He asked and Adam looked up at him like he had just said 'The Dead Hand sucks'.  
"Please don't ever ask me for fashion advice again." He said then put his head back down "And yes it does."  
Eli smiled and tugged on his collar. He knew that this party was important to Clare and wanted to do everything in his power not to screw it up.  
"So how was sleeping at the Mansion?" Eli asked  
"It was amazing. I mean I didn't even want to do anything with her. I just wanted to lie next to her and watch her sleep. Is that normal?" He was gazing at the ceiling like a love sick puppy.  
"For guys like me and you yeah, just don't tell your brother." Eli was looking in the hallway mirror and playing with his hair as Adam closed his eyes and remembered the way Fiona's warm skin felt against his. His shirt still smelt of her and he could remember the sound of her steady, sleeping breaths. Last night was perfect. The thought that this night could be better made him more nervous and happy than he had ever been.  
"So, what's up with Clare?" Adam adjusted his beanie and Eli smirked.  
"We're not together, but I'm hoping that will have changed by the end of the night." Adam rolled his eyes and Eli looked at the clock "Don't you need to change?" Eli asked and Adam looked down at his stained jeans and sweatshirt.  
"My house?" He suggested and Eli nodded, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table.

**PdurrrStone, ZanesAtDegrassi**

The sun stung Peter's eyes when woke up on his University issued mattress. His room mate was M.I.A so he just lied there staring at the ceiling. Numbness resonated through him from the moment Darcy left almost a week ago now. Today was the first day he would see her since then and he knew that it would go nothing like he hoped.  
In his head he dreamed that he would walk into the party with Zane and Anya and he would see Darcy across the room, maybe talking with Manny or Clare. Smiling, he would walk over to her with a drink and start a conversation. They would talk all night, maybe dance and by the end of the night he would be back with her. That was all he wanted. The sad reality was that he knew none of this would happen. When he thought about the party in a realistic way he knew that he would arrive, get drunk, and spend the night talking to Zane or Jay, most likely spending any other time glaring at Declan and Darcy. The thought of them together made him angrier than he could describe. It was the main reason that he had been drunk for three days straight until Jay intervened.  
Peter jumped when his phone vibrated on his chest breaking him out of his thoughts. It was Zane. "Hello?"  
"Khloe, how does it feel to wake up without a hang over?" Zane asked him and Peter laughed.  
"I'm still just as pissed off, just without the physical sickness." Swinging his legs off of the bed, he held the phone with his shoulder and he slid into a pair of jeans.  
"Well don't get used to it because tonight you are free to get drunk." Zane sounded awfully perky and it was kind of hurting Peter's head "Kind of" He added.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the rules. No nudity, no fighting." Peter recited and he heard Zane chuckle.  
"So do you want to go out to eat or something?" Peter almost didn't hear the question as he logged on to Tumblr. No new messages. He closed the window and remembered Zane  
"Uh, yeah sure. Pancake house?" Peter suggested.  
"Peter it's almost five o'clock." Zane stated and Peter's brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Holy shit, alright then the Dot? I'll be there in like a half hour."  
"Yeah you will!" Zane enthused and then hung up. Peter sighed, resigning himself to the fact that this party was going to be nothing like he wanted. The least he could do was show up and try to make the best of it.

**MannySantosAtYourService, QB1DrewTorres  
**  
At Manny's condo, Drew was rummaging through the fridge, shoving little bits of each plate into his mouth when Manny came out of her room.  
"First of all, get your hands out of my food." She said and Drew jumped, slamming the fridge shut as though he could still play innocent. When his eyes fell on Manny he smiled "Second, is this too much?" She asked shyly and Drew shook his head fast. Her dress was royal blue, a color that brought out her skin and hair in a way that gave Drew the chills, and it fell just above her knees with pleats at the bottom. Drew honestly thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Pride warmed his chest as he thought of how hot they both were and how good they will look together tonight.  
"You look… wow." He said and Manny stepped towards him, putting one hand on his cheek.  
"Thank you." Her cheeks turned rosy and she smiled "You don't look too bad yourself." She added when in reality it was taking all of her will power not to rip off his adorable red collared shirt right then and there. Manny placed a gentle kiss on his lips but then cringed away. "What did you eat in there?" She asked, wiping her mouth.  
"A little of everything." Drew admitted proudly  
"Well, you should go get some mouth wash. The cab should be downstairs any minute." She said and playfully smacked his ass as he turned towards the bathroom.  
Manny knew deep inside that what she was doing with Drew was slightly wrong but she didn't care. Nobody made her feel the way he did. In all her life she had never felt so at ease with a guy before.

**RileyForPromKing, AnyaMacphereson**

Riley's hand instantly froze when he took it out of his coat pocket to ring Anya's doorbell and he quickly breathed into them while standing on her porch. His tie was tight and his sneakers got scuffed on the walk over, not to mention he was pretty sure that he was dehydrating. However all of that was pushed away by the panic that set in when Anya opened the door. Anya shrank back when she saw the look Riley was giving her. "What?" She asked, closing her robe as the wind blew through the door.  
"What are you doing?" Riley asked, gesturing towards her messy bun, sweatpants and bathrobe.  
"I'm watching the Lion King, what are you doing Mr. Fancy pants?" She replied, noticing his black slacks and tie.  
"Peter is going to be here in twenty minutes. Are you wearing that?" He asked sliding past her and into the house.  
Anya's face wrinkled in confusion for a minute before she remembered, her eyes growing about three sizes.  
"Oh my god the party!" She screeched as she ran upstairs and Riley followed, laughing. He sat down on the edge of her bed as she scrambled around her room, turned on the curling iron, and began digging through her closet. Riley received a text message and both he and Anya began to dance and sing to his Willow Smith ring tone.  
_Rileybear where are you?  
_It was from Clare. He quickly typed his answer before looking back up to see Anya holding two dresses in front of her. One was white with small red flowers printed on it and the other was black and sleek with a hot pink band around the waist. Riley debated for a minute and then pointed to the left.  
"The black one." He told her and she nodded as a horn blasted outside. Riley peeked out the window to see Peter's big van idling outside, one tire up on the sidewalk.  
"Go, go. I'll only be a few more minutes." Anya waved Riley away and he dashed down the stairs and out the door, feeling more and more excited with each step he took.

**SpinnerMason, JayHogart**

"Come on man. Nobody is coming let's just go." Jay whined as Spinner wiped down the counter for the fifth time.  
"Jay I can close in like four minutes. Relax." Spinner advised him but Jay was too excited to get to the party. Jay supposed he could have gotten a ride with Pete but there was never any assurance with him and plus he drove like he was on crack.  
"Then why don't you take that time to change so I don't have to wait for that too." Jay quipped and Spinner flipped him off as he took a plastic shopping bag of clothes into the men's room.  
Jay fidgeted with a salt shaker, accidently spilling some on the counter and the blowing it off quickly. A few minutes later Spinner emerged from the bathroom.  
"Alright let's go man." He said and Jay hopped off of his stool enthusiastically.  
"Fuck yes. We're lookin' good." He said noting that they were both dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt. The only difference being that Jay's was slightly opened and Spinner was wearing a white tie "And now we're getting fucked up." Jay shouted as they stepped into the cold air. Spinner tried to quiet him but was laughing too hard to be taken seriously. The two slid into Spinner's car and Jay began banging on the dashboard.  
"Jay do you need some of my Ritalin?" The twitchiness had been going on all night and Jay knew it was only because he had been sober all day.  
He shook his head "But it would help if I could smoke this guy?" Jay said slyly as he pulled a joint out of his chest pocket. Spinner chuckled.  
"Whatever stops you from screaming." He said and Jay cheered as he rolled down his window and took two long puffs.  
The sweet, natural taste of the smoke filled his lungs and he rested his head back, passing the joint to Spinner.  
"Next stop: booze." He said as Spinner skidded around a corner and turned the radio on full volume.

**xoxoAlli, HollyJSays, Savs-Magic-Carpet**

Alli was dancing around her room, singing and sipping out of a small bottle of strawberry vodka when she heard a knock on her door.  
She cracked the door slightly, but saw it was only her brother and Holly J so she let them in and continued to dance over to the stereo to turn down the volume.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to Declan's party tonight?" Sav asked her and Alli rolled her eyes.  
"No, I came home to see mom and dad." She answered sarcastically.  
"Well fine, I was going to offer you a ride, but you can walk." He said turning back towards the door but Alli grabbed his arm.  
"No! Wait! That's perfect." Alli shouted and Sav stuck a finger in his ear, faking that he was deafened "Tell dad that we need the truck to go to dinner and a movie. He'll be all for sibling bonding." She said and Sav nodded, a mischievous smile on his face.  
"You Arabs are devious as shit." Holly J quipped and they both laughed a little. Sav looked at the bed and saw a small, sparkly dress laid out on the quilt.  
"You are so not wearing that thing." He said and Alli sighed.  
"Don't worry about what I'm wearing, just go call dad." She said shoving him out of the room "Holly J will you please just make sure he stays away from me tonight?" Alli asked, batting her eyelashes at her brother's girlfriend.  
"I think I can manage." She smiled and looked at Sav "How about a Vegas Night reenactment?" She said and they walked back down the hallway. Alli was disgusted by their banter but pleased by the Sav buffer. Excited, she turned the radio back on and began to prepare for the party, ignoring Sav's request and putting on the short, sparkly dress.

**FitzHere, BeeDesousa, LookItsOwenMilligan**

"There's always bitches on my dick." Fitz said as he flipped open his ancient cell phone, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips, and texted back some girl from his group therapy.  
Owen scoffed "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." He threw a tennis ball at his friend and it hit him right in the chest. Fitz's face twisted in insult.  
"The fuck was that?" He asked, shocked and Owen laughed.  
"The only person I know who gets less ass than you is Torres and that's because nobody will go near him after he hooked up with Bee." Owen said and the two laughed as Fitz struck a match and puffed at his cigarette.  
"I heard that, asshole!" Bianca called from the bathroom where she was getting ready for the party. Owen rolled his eyes and looked back at the television screen.  
"You know waiting for your ass almost isn't worth never getting my license!" Called Fitz in the direction of the hallway.  
"Ditto" Owen added and a hairbrush flew into the room, landing on the floor between them, causing them to laugh again and they stopped only when Bianca stepped back into the room.  
Owen smiled at Bianca and Fitz's eyes popped open wider than she had ever seen them.  
"I feel violated by your expressions." Bianca quipped and they both shook themselves out of it.  
"Damn Bee," Fitz began "If you weren't such a bitch and a slut I'd say you were hot." As he finished Bianca flipped him off.  
"In your dreams Mark." She said as she slid on her winter coat "Why do I always have to show up with the scrubbiest looking guys?" She asked herself as they left Bianca's apartment. It was common knowledge that Declan's party was a 'look nice' type of event but she was stuck with dumb and dumber. Neither of which owned a tie.  
Fitz had classed up his usual jeans and a t shirt by wearing a flannel over the shirt but for some reason couldn't upgrade his dirty work boots.  
Owen looked so-so if not presentable in a plain white t shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. However Bianca couldn't help but feel over dressed in her flowing, white, v-neck dress, that Owen had noticed brought out her golden skin, as they got into her car. At least when they got to the party she wouldn't be associated with them anymore and she could go find other guys to talk to. Hopefully there were some single guys there because while Bianca had no qualms against hooking up with someone who was spoken for, she usually just found it easier to avoid all the angry girlfriend drama.  
"So what's the deal with this party?" Fitz asked, lighting another cigarette.  
"It's big, there'll be booze. What else do you need to know?" Owen questioned and Fitz shrugged.  
"Touché" He said and they drove the rest of the way in silence, anticipating the chance to drink away today's hangover.


End file.
